mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lyoto Machida
Lyoto Machida is a current middleweight fighter inside the UFC. He is also the former UFC light-heavyweight champion. He holds notable victories over Rashad Evans and Mauricio Rua. After The Title At 205 Machida most recently fought fellow former champion Quinton Jackson at one of the UFC's November events. Jackson defeated Machida via controversial split decision, ironically enough. Machida next fought a true legend of the sport in Randy Couture. He defeated Couture via second-round knockout, implementing an amazing flying front kick. At the start of July 2011, Machida was called out by UFC middleweight contender Chael Sonnen. Machida accepted the challenge. The fight was heavily rumored to be all but official. Instead, the next day Sonnen was announced to be facing fellow middleweight contender Brian Stann (likely for a title shot at Machida's good friend Anderson Silva.) Machida next considered stepping in to replace an injured Phil Davis to fight a rematch with title implications against bitter rival Rashad Evans. He instead turned down the fight and his wife called the very idea of taking the matchup "silliness." Tito Ortiz took the matchup instead. Machida next signed to face undefeated prospect Phil Davis. The fight never materialized however as Davis had suffered an injury. Machida next stepped in to replace an injured Rashad Evans, earning the title shot against champion Jon Jones. After Machida had been winning the first round against Jones with his elusive movement and effective counter-striking, Jones cut Machida with an elbow on the ground in the second round before choking him unconscious with a standing guillotine choke submission. Machida didn't lose too much steam and fan support despite the decisive loss. He next called out former Strikeforce and Pride champion Dan Henderson and also stated that he was open to a drop to middleweight. He wanted a title again. Machida went without an opponent for a few more months before signing to face Ultimate Fighter winner Ryan Bader. Machida knocked Bader unconscious in the second round in an impressive win. After sitting on the shelf for several months and after rumors of the matchup, Machida signed in mid-October 2012 to face former Strikeforce light-heavyweight champion Dan Henderson for February 2013. He defeated Henderson via a close and controversial split decision. Machida was next set to face UFC light-heavyweight champion Jon Jones in a rematch for the title. Jones unfortunately suffered a grotesque toe injury in his title defense against Chael Sonnen and would be out for most of the rest of 2013. Machida decided not to wait and signed to face fellow top contender Alexander Gustafsson. The fight didn't materialize; Machida instead next fought Phil Davis. The Brazilian karateka lost a controversial unanimous decision to Davis that many fans and analysts felt Machida won. Drop to Middleweight Machida instead next stated he was moving down to the 185 pound UFC middleweight division, calling out such contenders as Vitor Belfort, Chael Sonnen and he was even offered a fight against welterweight veteran Nick Diaz. Instead Machida next signed to fight Strikeforce veteran and U.S. Army Ranger Tim Kennedy. That fight didn't materialize fully either. Machida instead next stepped in to make his middleweight debut replacing an injured Michael Bisping against teammate and friend Mark Munoz. knocked Munoz out in the first round with a highlight reel kick to the head, helping him up afterwards. The pair embraced in a great show of sportsmanship. After the fight Machida was asked whether he'd like to fight the winner of the UFC middleweight title rematch between Chris Weidman and Anderson Silva and whether his friend Silva winning would defuse any title hopes at middleweight. Machida stated that his goal was the UFC middleweight title and that he and Anderson were professionals. Despite being called out by former Strikeforce light-heavyweight champion Gegard Mousasi Machida stated his desire to fight former UFC light-heavyweight champion and middleweight contender Vitor Belfort. Machida himself was also next called out by former Strikeforce middleweight champion Ronaldo Souza. Machida next signed to fight Mousasi in February 2014 in his native Brazil. Machida defeated Mousasi via a methodical but clear-cut unanimous decision victory, more than likely earning the next UFC title shot at the winner of the middleweight title fight between Chris Weidman and Vitor Belfort. After Belfort pulled out of the fight for as of yet undisclosed but speculative reasons in late February 2014, Machida stepped in to replace Belfort to fight Weidman in May 2014. This unexpected early shot at the title came despite Machida suffering a foot injury during the Mousasi fight. Weidman took the fight to Machida in the early rounds taking the first three clearly before Machida rallied in the final two rounds of an exciting fight. Weidman was given the nod by the judges via unanimous decision but Machida lost very little steam at 185. Machida took a bit of time off before signing in September for a long-rumored December bout with the up and comer C.B. Dollaway. Fights *Lyoto Machida vs. Rich Franklin - Both fighters came into the fight undefeated. *Lyoto Machida vs. Sam Greco - The fight was Sam Greco's only loss in his short mixed martial arts career. The fight is Machida's only split decision to date. *Lyoto Machida vs. B.J. Penn - The fight was at light-heavyweight (205 pounds) and Machida came in for the fight even heavier than 205. Besides Mauricio Rua in both of his fights with Machida, B.J. Penn is considered the man who gave Machida the closest fight. *Lyoto Machida vs. Dimitri Wanderley *Lyoto Machida vs. Sam Hoger - The fight was Machida's UFC debut and he obviously came in undefeated. After the fight, Sam Hoger was cut. *Lyoto Machida vs. David Heath - David Heath was a replacement for Machida's original opponent, Forrest Griffin, who pulled out due to a staph infection. Both fighters came into the fight undefeated and it was the first loss for Heath in his career. *Lyoto Machida vs. Kazuhiro Nakamura - The fight was Kazuhiro Nakamura's UFC debut. *Lyoto Machida vs. Rameau Thierry Sokoudjou - The fight was Rameau Thierry Sokoudjou's UFC debut. *Lyoto Machida vs. Thiago Silva - The two fighters came in undefeated. With the fight, Lyoto Machida earned the title shot against fellow undefeated champion Rashad Evans for the light-heavyweight championship, the first time two undefeated fighters faced off for a belt. The fight was Thiago's first loss in his MMA career. *Lyoto Machida vs. Rashad Evans - The fight was the first time that two undefeated fighters faced off for a title belt, Evans's light-heavyweight title. Machida won the title and became the second undefeated champion. *Lyoto Machida vs. Mauricio Rua 1 - The fight was for the UFC light-heavyweight title. Machida came in undefeated and left officially undefeated. Controversial decision. Many thought Mauricio Rua won the fight and that it was a robbery, and thus an immediate rematch was scheduled. *Lyoto Machida vs. Mauricio Rua 2 - The fight was for the UFC light-heavyweight title. Machida came into the fight undefeated and it was his first official mixed martial arts loss. *Lyoto Machida vs. Randy Couture - Randy Couture retired after the fight. *Lyoto Machida vs. Ryan Bader - The fight was possibly for a shot at the UFC light-heavyweight title. *Lyoto Machida vs. Dan Henderson *Luke Rockhold vs. Lyoto Machida *Yoel Romero vs. Lyoto Machida Quotes * "That man's a hero." - Lyoto Machida while pointing to Randy Couture after knocking him out and retiring him. Category:Light-heavyweight fighters Category:UFC light-heavyweight champions Category:Middleweight fighters